


"Are you just going to watch me?"

by Sunfall_of_Ennien



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Exhibitionism, M/M, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25891432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfall_of_Ennien/pseuds/Sunfall_of_Ennien
Summary: "Are you just going to watch me?"Arthur grinned, resting his head on his crossed arms where they perched on the tub's edge.Merlin groaned.  With sudden determination he gripped the sides of his tunic and prepared to slip it over his head."No," Arthur interrupted.  "Slowly."
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	"Are you just going to watch me?"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just Don't Run Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062008) by [Sunfall_of_Ennien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfall_of_Ennien/pseuds/Sunfall_of_Ennien). 
  * Inspired by [Just Don't Run Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062008) by [Sunfall_of_Ennien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfall_of_Ennien/pseuds/Sunfall_of_Ennien). 




End file.
